When the Dust Settles
by Mysticsage1996
Summary: An escaped experiment, an ex White Fang member, an insane little girl, and a wealthy gentleman with a legacy to uphold. What is in store for this team as they go through high school and fight monsters? What powers do they hold and what enemies are brewing behind the scenes? Why don't you take the first step and she what awaits our chosen Heroes.
1. Disclaimer

This is a disclaimer. I do not own RWBY or and of the pictures used, unless otherwise stated. The plot and original characters are also not my own, they belong to two friends of mine who asked me to put their ideas into words. I hope you all enjoy and have a nice day.


	2. Character Info: Koby Onexis

Name: Koby Onexis

Age: 17 years old

Species: Fox Faunus

Team Position: Tactician, Ranger, Tank if necessary

Team Name: DMAK/Damask

Appearance: Koby has brown hair and green eyes. He wears a dark red muscle shirt and black pants. He also has a Kobe colored cloak with a hood and wears a bandana on his head to cover his fox ears. He stands 6 feet 9 inches tall.

Personality: Koby is calculated, he is always thinking and coming up with a plan. He is very protective over Dustin. However, he is easily angered but doesn't like to show it. And due to his Faunus heritage, he hides ears in order to protect Dustin.

Semblance: Observation, he is able to identify people's weaknesses and it allows him to make trick shots with his weapon. However, weaknesses that are obvious take longer to analyze.

Weapon: His weapon is a bladed bow that can be used as a melee weapon. It can transform into bladed staff easily. It fires regular arrows as well as dust filled arrows. The arrows can also be use in melee combat as well. The weapon in known as 'Spectral Fury'

Theme Songs: Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones.

History: Koby is from Mantle. His family tried to run dust shop in there, but was forced to close thanks to faunus hate and the schnee dust company. Koby decided to join the protests for faunus rights to try and save his family's shop, however, it only ended in failure. He continued with the fang until he met Dustin, after getting to know him, he helped him escape the fang. It did not go well so in the end they had to eliminate most of the fang standing in their way. Afterwards they became mercenaries/unofficial hunters in northern vale until they were invited by Professor Oobleck to go to beacon academy.


	3. Character Info: Mardi G(ras) Hatter

Name: Mardi G(ras) Hatter

Age: 17 years old

Species: Human

Team Position: duelist, all-rounder, gentlemen

Team Name: DMAK/Damask

Appearance: Mardi wears a suit and top hat. He carries his cane sword around like a gentleman would. He has black hair and purple eyes. He stands 5 feet 11 inches tall.

Personality: gentlemen most times, kind, noble, can become crazed in battle.

Semblance: Hatter space, items can be randomly pulled from an extradimensional space, all he has to do is think about something that he wants. Any items return after a certain amount of time or on command unless they have been eaten or destroyed. Weapons from the Hatter Space weigh nothing to him. Items cannot stretch the hat. However, Hatter prefers fighting like a gentlemen by using his cane and pistols, rather than use his semblance.

Weapon: Cane sword, sheath collapses into handle, also has a flintlock revolver dust pistol, hat with hatterspace, variety of weapons inside said hatterspace. Cane sword it known as Gentleman's Pride and the revolver is known as Responder

Theme Song: Sharp dressed man or Pirates of the Caribbean theme song

History: family help settle Minstral and is rather wealthy thx to this. Only a few members are left alive due to the Hatters being protectors of remnant (specifically from the queen's forces). Mardi wishes to follow in his family's footsteps of being protectors, also follows a gentlemen's code told to him by his father


	4. Character Info: Alicia B Wonderlane

Name: Alicia B(luedri) Wonderlane

Age: 14 years old

Species: Human

Team Position: adorable distraction, tank, striker and wild child

Team Name: DMAK/Damask

Appearance: Alicia has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a frilly blue and white dress and she stand 5 feet tall.

Personality: naive, adorable, girly, crazy in some cases and sweet

Semblance: Insanity Forge. This makes Alicia able to upgrade any weapon or armor into an insanely powerful version of itself. However she becomes crazier the longer she uses it. She also becomes stronger when her own weapon is upgraded using her semblance.

Weapon: Large knife that can turn into a pistol. It is known as Mad Key.

Theme Song: Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez (potentially 'Her Name is Alice' by shinedown) for crazy side, happy/innocent-raindrops keep falling on my head.

History: Her parents left her in the care of Winston Gearstop a rabbit faunus obsessed with time. Grew up in Vacuo and decided to hunt Grimm due to the fact that it was the only way for her other side to have fun. Destined to kill the red queen (or at least her creatures)


	5. Character Info: Dustin Stormwind

Name: Dustin Stormwind

Age: 17 years old

Species: Human

Team Position: striker, leader, crazy ideas, explosives, glass cannon

Team Name: DMAK/Damask

Appearance: Dustin wears a tan coloured vest, dust storm coloured shirt and pants. His hair is the same colour as his shirt and his eyes are brown. He stands 6 feet tall.

Personality: LAID-BACK, humorous, serious in certain situations, surprisingly good advice, afraid of the Schnee dust company, hides semblance so certain people don't find out, LOVES explosions, knowledgeable of dust and its applications in combat.

Semblance: Aura crystallization/manipulation. He a high resistance to dust. He can transfer his aura into weapons. Any crystals made through his aura will function just like regular dust on command or ignited just like aura infused bullets. He has a limited range of 40 ft to explode his Aura around himself. He can also regrow limbs into a crystallized form if he loses one of them.

Weapon: Tonfas with blades on the longer ends for both attack and defence as well as machine gun pistols on the shorter ends, slightly longer handle for the clips and for melee purposes, trigger is like a regular machine pistol. They are both known as Crystalisks.

Theme Song: barnyard version of won't back down (potentially hero by Heather Dale for final battles)

History: from Mantle. Doesn't remember much before 9 yrs old. Remembers the pain that he endured in the dust facility and that the scientists told him many times that he would help many people(which is why he wants to be a huntman). He saw the staff be murdered by the Fang and later met koby (as a guard). He talked with Koby for several months (the first 2 he ignored him) and told him all about the pain he suffered and that he sees them as a type of savior. A month after that Koby helped him escape, they were discovered and Dustin used his abilities to save them (unintentionally killing most of the fang members)


	6. Prologue

"You know they are going to find us eventually. They may not have me with them anymore, but I wasn't the only one that came up with their strategies. And why did you want us to come here anyways, Grimm are lurking everywhere in the shadows... Dustin are you even listening to me, it is not a safe idea to be here, I mean we did only manage to escape a few days ago and I'm sure they are tracking us as we speak."

"Koby, you talk too much when you're trying to be protective, but you need to relax a little bit. Nothing is going to go wrong. We're fine and if anyone wants to try and kill us, I'm sure they would have by now."

Koby heaved a heavy sigh. "You know you probably just jinxed us right."

Dustin laughed for a few seconds before he spoke again. "That's ridiculous."

"No he's right, you did just jinx yourselves." A deep dark voice appeared out of nowhere. It was sourceless, directionless, and all encompassing. The color dropped from Dustin and Koby's faces as they quickly jumped back to back just in case the enemy was directly behind them.

"Damn it! We're surrounded" Koby look into the forest around them and saw the status bars of 20-30 people in just his field of vision alone. If he made the proper adjustment into his calculations, there were probably 80-100 enemies in total. He looked around him and saw that there were about 76 total enemies and all of them seemed fairly strong based on their stats. In times like these, his semblance really came in handy. Koby thought through their odds for a second before he came to a conclusion, if they didn't fight whole heartedly right off the bat, they were sure to die.

Koby knew that if he wanted to, Dustin could easily take out all of the enemies in a single shot. However, since Koby would be caught in the crossfire, Dustin didn't dare use his semblance in the way he would need to.

"Dustin we have no choice, we go to plan Zeta" Koby's serious tone reached Dustin's ears in such a quiet tone that only he could hear due to their close proximity to each other.

Dustin cleared his throat, a non visual sign that Dustin had heard him. "Damn it Koby, you should have been watching the path in front of us." Dustin's loud annoyed tone marked the start of their plan.

"What the hell are you talking about? We wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you. You were the one that said, and I quote, 'Come on, it will be fun, think of it as going on an adventure.' Now look at us. We are completely surrounded and you can't even do anything about it since I'm stuck here too." Koby retaliated and mocked Dustin's own words from a few days back.

"Well I wouldn't have to try and make life interesting if you weren't such a stick in the mud. All you ever do is say 'we should do this, don't do that, stop being a moron and get to work'. All you do is order me around and we never do anything fun or exciting." Dustin's voice began to rise.

"Well at least I get things done and don't start arguments when we are completely surrounded by the enemy who could kill as at any moment." Koby and Dustin turned to face each other, anger clear on both their faces as they yelled at each other.

The arguing lasted for another minute before before Dustin pulled out his weapons and swung at Koby. Koby ducked and kicked at Dustin who jumped back to avoid the attack.

The white fang members that had surrounded the two boys were extremely confused at the sight before them and waited for the signal from their mission leader before they did anything.

Dustin started to channel white dust into his tonfas and spun is a circle to gain momentum in his next attack. One arm was positioned behind himself and the other was in front. Once the back arm was facing Koby, he flicked his wrist upward and a pillar of Ice formed beneath Koby and shot him towards the sky 50 feet up into the air.

After he had flicked his wrist, the white dust infused tonfa in front of him began to form a thick ice dome around himself. By the time the pillar had grown to its full height, the ice dome had been completed.

At this point the white fang members had finally clued in on what had happened and began to charge the ice dome. Many of them stayed back so they could use their ranged attacks. This was used as a means so that they could provide cover their melee based comrades.

Just when said Melee fighters reached the ice dome that Dustin had created, 3 ranged fighters fell down dead in an instant, a solid kobe(1) colored arrow pierced each of their skulls.

The melee fighters continuously attacked the shell made of ice to no avail. They kept attacking, knowing that eventually they would be able to get through.

As they continued to fight, the ranged attacks being launched toward the sphere began to slow. One after the other, they dropped like flies, each one killed by a single arrow between the eyes.

Seconds later cracks began to spider across the surface of the ice shell and the Melee fighters began to fight even harder to break through, completely unaware that their fates were now sealed. Only 1 ranged fighter remained, not wanting to leave his comrades he stayed to fight on their own. He dodged Koby's attacks the best he could and began to fire back at said ranger in an attempt to stop him.

Glowing bright white light suddenly began to seep from the cracks in the dome of ice as it began to expand. Within an instant, a wave of energy burst forth from the dome, killing all in its wake, the lone survivor being the remaining ranged opponent.

As the attack from the dome came to its conclusion, the pillar of ice began to shatter as a result of the shockwave. Koby, realizing his current situation jettisoned himself from the top of the pillar and jumped in the direction of the lone foe. Midway through the air he pushes a button on his bow and it morphed into a bladed staff which he then used to impale the remaining enemy and landed safely on the ground.

Koby dusted himself off and returned his bow back to normal before slinging it over his shoulder. He walked casually over to Dustin who was emerging from the large crater that he had just created.

"You know, I'm still perplexed by how much chaos and destruction follows you wherever you go. I mean it's useful and all but still very destructive. It might be best to avoid using that in a cave or any structure that can be compromised by such a semblance."

"Whatever, it saved our lives didn't it, now, why don't we head out and try to find a proper place to stay for a while, maybe even find a job as mercenaries or something like that."

"Sure, why not, at least we wouldn't have to hunt for our own food and sleep in a tree anymore, now let's go." Koby began to walk off with Dustin trailing behind, unsure of what the future had in store for them.

* * *

1) The color kobe is a dark tone of Indian red, made like Indian red from iron oxide pigment. It looks fairly similar to that of dried blood but slightly lighter in color.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
